The Secret Life: Undiscovered
by Eveekitten
Summary: Over a million viewers tuned in for Secret Life's series finale and were beyond disappointed at the show's ending. So many things were left unanswered and it wasn't fair of the writers to leave the show with a cliff hanger like that. I've decided to pick up where the show left off. Find all the answers you're looking for here, and more.
1. The Flight

**I've considered doing a Secret Teen story before, but I never had enough of a reason. I did like the series, I actually loved it at first, and then the last few seasons got more and more ridiculous. They spent the past 3 years teasing an Amy/Ricky wedding that never happened. I think that they left way too many strings untied and too many open story lines. **

**As a result, it put me into a creative frenzy. What happens with Amy and Ben? What about Adrian and Omar? Does Grace go off to college and meet someone new? Etc. Then I thought, why not write the answers myself. **

**I have a few other fanfics I've been working on and though I know I should be focusing on those, I'd really like to go with what's in my head right now. Alright, so here we go! Reviews, comments and constructive criticism is welcome.**

The Flight:

'_Deep breath, in and out' _Amy told herself, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She wasn't sure if she could handle this. Hudson University had been everything she'd ever dreamed and she knew that, so why did everything feel so wrong? She had known for a long time that she couldn't marry Ricky. She wasn't in love with him, he wasn't in love with her. He told her he wasn't, it only confirmed her worst fears. _'It's not too late, the plane hasn't taken off, I could get off and take a taxi and…' _"are you alright? Did you need a pillow or anything before we take off?" the blonde stewardess asked, politely. She wore a look of concern as a large tear beaded and then fell down Amy's cheek.

Clearing her throat, Amy shook her head "no, I'm fine, thank you" she said, managing a polite smile. She waited until the woman had moved on before wiping the tear away, frustrated with herself. The decision had been made, Jon was safe and under good care and she'd see him again in a few weeks. She just needed a little time to get settled.

"Excuse me?" the blonde attendant had returned "are you Amy Jergens?" she asked with a practiced smile. Amy couldn't help that odd feeling of déjà vu as it washed over her "uh, yeah, I'm Amy Jergens" she replied with slight confusion. "Your ticket has been upgraded to fist class, if you could follow me" the woman stated politely. "Wait… do you know who upgraded the ticket by chance?" she asked as the blonde paused and glanced back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't given that information. Follow me" she repeated.

She slipped out into the isle and stood there for a moment, wondering if Ben had anything to do with this. She slipped her bag out from overhead and followed the attendant up behind the curtain into first class. She had experienced first class a few times now and had to admit she was growing to like it.

About half way along the isle she heard an intake of breath "Amy?" she paused, recognizing that voice immediately. She turned to face Adrian who was seated next to Omar, who took a moment to hide the look of surprise. Adrian's face adopted a look of instant knowing "you ran, didn't you?" she asked. Amy could feel a new surge of tears threaten, but she cleared her throat "what are you doing here?" was all she could manage while still sounding polite and keeping her tone. A smile slid across Adrian's lips as she ran her hand down to Omar's "he surprised me, we're going to New York to look at condos" unable to help the slight superiority she felt over Amy, for once. "He's better off, you know" she added before the blonde stewardess had returned. "I'm sorry miss, but the plane will be taking off soon, we need you to have a seat" she pointed in the direction of the empty spot.

Amy shared one last look with Adrian before slipping the rest of the way down the isle and into the seat. She knew she could count on the news spreading within the three hour flight to everyone who ever showed any interest in her and Ricky's wedding. All those people claiming that they knew she was never really going to go through with it and feeling sorry for Ricky and Jon. She felt heat rush to her face as the fresh wave of tears she had managed to swallow back with Adrian came to surface now. She covered her face as a sob escaped her lips. She felt something brush her hand, something cloth. Glancing through her fingers, she took the hankerchiff and dabbed at her eyes "thank you" she murmured, finally glancing in that direction.

She rolled her eyes, looking away "I should have known, why do you keep doing this Ben?"

There he sat, his eyes round and trained on her indefinitely. There was a definite air of triumph about him, though he was attempting to hide it. "Don't cry Amy, I've always known we'd end up together" he placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

**The end of Chapter one. I kept it a little shorter to kind of test the waters a bit before I gave too much more, besides I didn't want to dedicate too much time to the airplane ride. I've always found those incredibly boring without having to write about them hah. **

**Please read and review. **


	2. No Regrets

**Wow! I really didn't expect to see so much enthusiasm for my story. This is awesome. I think everyone was craving something more after that ending. I'm happy to deliver as best I can. For those Ben/Amy supporters, no worries, I'm sure that we'll get plenty of that. I'll be honest, I am a Ricky/Amy supporter BUT I never write just to please my own satisfaction. I quite literally let the story take me in whatever direction it feels like. That's the best way for me to write, so I don't really know what's going to happen with anybody yet, so let's find out together. I love reading reviews, so be sure to comment and remind me to update. **

**Evee**

The cell phone buzzed to life, the screen flashing to announce the message coming through. Ricky glanced towards it, Jon fast asleep in his lap. His eyes were red from crying and he looked as if most of his energy had been taken. He turned his gaze to his son, who had his head rested against Ricky's shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. He looked so peaceful, careless, and for a second, Ricky envied that innocence. Sure, Jon would notice that his mother wasn't around as often as she usually was, but he'd bounce back as children usually did. He ran his thumb, gingerly against Jon's cheek and smiled "you're the one thing I'll never regret" he whispered.

Another minute of silence went by before his phone lit up and began to buzz again. He couldn't see the screen but he wasn't up for taking phone calls tonight, he really wanted nothing more than to be left alone with his son. The phone buzzed several times before finally going dark and a short jingle sounded to know a message had been left.

Ricky laid back against the arm of the couch, resting his head back against the cushion before shutting his eyes. He only had his eyes shut for a second before a soft knocking interrupted. He sat up, carefully sliding Jon off of his lap and onto the couch without disturbing him too much. Jon sighed, but otherwise drifted right back to sleep.

He pulled the door open with a little more force than necessary, to see who had disturbed him so late. George was standing there, hands in his pockets. The annoyance dissipated slightly from Ricky's face "George? What's wrong? Did something…" but George put his hand up "Amy's fine, everyone's fine" he clarified. Ricky took a second to collect his thoughts "then what are you doing here, it's late, and Jon's asleep".

George stood there for a minute "I know it's late, but I needed to talk to you. I just dropped Amy off at the airport. Anne's being stubborn, both of them have lost their senses" he stated, feeling heated about the whole thing. "Is this really the best time for this discussion? It's past ten, I've got class in the morning and I need to put Jon to bed" Ricky explained, glancing over his shoulder towards the sleeping child. George glanced in that direction as well "how's he handling all of this?" he asked. "He probably won't notice until tomorrow morning… I'll try to explain it to him then" he didn't really want to think about having that discussion with his three year old, but he knew it was inevitable, he could only hope that Jon understood.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I hope you know that" George met Ricky's eyes "you were doing the right thing by your son. What Amy's doing, it's selfish. God knows, I love her, she's my daughter, but I'm not afraid to admit how selfish she is. She knows that, that's why she didn't want to leave earlier, because she knows what she's doing is wrong. She needed to stay here and be a mother because that's what she is, a mother. I know you deserve better, Ricky. I made a lot of mistakes when I was your age, it took me almost 20 years to figure things out, and it turns out I had it right all along. Amy will come around, she'll realize she's made a mistake". Ricky could feel heat rising in his face as anger swept through him. He knew that George was trying to be supportive in his own dysfunctional way. Still, it had occurred to him before that Amy would rather run away than care for her son, and yet he loved her anyway. He'd probably take her back if she asked, but what was the point in hoping for that. "George, please. I can't take this right now. I understand why Amy left, she needed her freedom, I tried to give her that, but that wasn't enough. I hope she find's happiness, and in the mean time, I can only do what's best for Jon, and I ask that you do the same. Be there for him, not me" he waited for George to reply and when he didn't he moved to close the door "I need some time" was all he managed before the door was shut.

He was so angry with everyone right now, with Amy, with George, Anne, Adrian, Grace, anybody who had ever doubted his relationship with Amy. He hated the world right now for putting him in this situation. He wanted to punch a hole through the wall, and upturn everything in his apartment. He had never felt so angry before, so empty, so worthless, like everything he had done up until this point had been for nothing. Then his eyes fell upon his son, sleeping so soundly on the couch. His breathing was so slow and soothing and his face was like that of an angel's. He could feel the anger seeping out of him, realizing that he had no room or time to feel angry or sorry for himself. Everything he had done up until this point hadn't been for nothing, it had been for the wellbeing of his son and his family. He wasn't about to give up on his son. He took a few steps towards the couch, kneeling so that he could take in Jon's sleeping face. Reaching forward he swept a loose strand of hair away "don't worry, we'll get her back" it was the best he could give his son. This promise that he'd do anything he could to get his family back together.

Glancing towards the table, he picked up his phone and clicked on the messages button. He had received a text from Adrian. He opened it and read 'On Redeye with Omar to NY. Just saw Amy w/Ben. Call if u wanna tlk' was what it said. He read the words a few times, focusing on the section that stated that Amy was with Ben. He tossed his phone back on the table, regretting it almost instantly because of the loud clatter it made. It was enough to startle Jon awake "oh, I'm sorry buddy. Come here, it's bed time anyway" he lifted the kid from the couch and carried him to his bedroom, laying him on his bed before kissing his forehead "goodnight Jon" he got up, clicking on the night light before clicking the light switch off and closing the door.


End file.
